Would you still love me the same?
by Fandomazing
Summary: After the war and her 7th year of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger is an employee at the ministry and in a happy relationship. But her world begins zu shatter when she finds out that her boyfriend is keeping serious secrets. Is he really the one he pretends to be? And if not, could she still love him the same?
1. Chapter 1

_First of all, neither the characters, nor the world are mine, I'm only responsible for their actions. All credit goes to the wonderful J. ._

 _This chapter is really short, I just want to try it out first. Please forgive me, if my english is not perfect, I'm not a native speaker and want to practise._

 _I'd appreciate it, if you reviewed my story and told me what I did wrong (you can also tell me what I did well, I'd appreciate that, too). Have fun reading xx_

 _WOULD YOU STILL LOVE ME THE SAME?_

 _Hermione's POV_

She liked it. The way the cold fresh autumn air stroke her face as she stepped out of the warm hallway into the cool morning. She had always liked things like that. It energized her, got her ready for yet another long day of work. Hermione Granger closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, her breath turning visible due to the cold air, before she shut the door behind her and made her way past the black stereotypical english iron fences which accompanied her on her walk to a safe spot to apparate.

Of course she could have moved to a safer place, to a place where mostly wizards lived. Surely it'd been much more convenient if she wouldn't have picked a place to live where her muggle neighbours had every chance to peek through her windows and catch her casting a spell on her dishes.

But still – she liked it here. It was peaceful. It reminded her of the terraced house she had inhabited with her parents, only was it smaller. She was glad that she managed it to talk Jack to move in with her, she wouldn't have traded her nice house for the small flat her boyfriend used to live in. Jack. The thought of him and the wonderful night they just spent together made her smile like a lovey-dovey 12-year old.

It's been 3 1/2 months now since they first met. Some might say that it was a very short time to live together. But to Hermione it just felt right. She first saw him at the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creature, it her office to be exact. She had been happily chatting with her co-worker as this handsome young man had entered the room and asked where he could find the Department for Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. Her co-worker had immediately gone all hair-twisting and eyelash-fluttering. And even Hermione had thought that he was very attractive. Pale skin, light brown hair, quite tall and muscular, but not too much – he hadn't talked to her at the beginning. She sometimes still wondered if he had noticed her back then at all. But when he'd randomly walked into the office at least twice a week only to ask where the toilet was and other mundane things, she'd started thinking, that maybe he thought she was attractive, too. And it'd turned out that she was right, as one day he asked if she'd like to go to dinner with him.

They'd gone out after work several times before she'd decided to kiss him. And now, three months later, he'd moved in with her. Everything about him felt right. They were so much alike, he was very smart, honest, and caring, also he loved books and was very interested in muggle studies, since he worked at the Department for Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. Maybe this was what she liked the most about him. He'd get along with her parents wonderfully.

Finally the meanwhile familiar looking dustbins she used to hide herself from unasked-for observers came into her view. She looked around to make sure no one was watching (which was very unlikely at this time anyway) and jumped behind the biggest dustbin and turned on the spot.

When the weird feeling that came with apparating was gone, she was standing right in the atrium of the ministry. Every time she walked through this hall, she felt so unreal, like the peaceful atmosphere was just a really good projection. She just couldn't think of the atrium where she had to run and fight for her life and the atrium she was crossing every day to get to her office as the same place. She still had nightmares sometimes, and it's been 6 years after all...maybe the war would never leave her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo...here's a new chapter of my story. It took me a while to start it but here it is. I'm sorry, it's rather short again and I'm still in an early stage. Enjoy!

 _Draco's POV_

He still felt odd every time he looked in the mirror and didn't recognise his face. It's been almost a year now that he looked like this, but he still hadn't gotten used to it. The dark hair didn't suit him. His face was too broad-jawed, too _different_. And he grew a beard. Maybe that was the worst. He looked into his-but-not-his strange brown eyes, maybe to search for a hint of his old self staring back at this alien he had become.

He reached for his toothbrush, which sat next to a moisturizer and a small brush that women used to clean their faces. While applying toothpaste and cleaning his teeth he thought back to the day he met Hermione Granger in the ministry. He should have been expecting her to be an employee there, but still he'd been cursing himself. He'd thought that in this department he'd be safe because no one would expect Draco Malfoy so forget his pride and work in the Department for Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. But of course he hadn't thought of the possibility that he'd come across someone so familiar. Actually she wasn't that familiar, he barely knew anything other about her than her being smart, bossy and annoying. He hadn't seen her since the war and he thought that it was weird that she of all people should be his new workmate. And in a brief instant he was afraid that she might identify him. Needless to say, that his fears had been ungrounded. He looked totally different than his old self, besides, while Hermione Granger's colleague had been offensively flirting she hadn't seemed antipathetic either. She'd been trying not to show it, though.

At first he'd been disgusted and trying to avoid her. But soon he'd perceived a real opportunity in her affection. She'd be great for camouflage. No one would suspect Hermione Granger of being in a relationship with a wanted death eater. And soon he'd thought of the possibility of him being with her as a fairly good plan. That decision being made he'd visited her in her office sometimes to make this bad dream come true. But old habits die hard and so it took some time for him to brace himself and finally ask her out. It was awful. She seemed so inwardly happy about it, it made him want to vomit. But still: Who'd be a more unlikely person to hook up with Draco Malfoy than Hermione Granger? So he took her on various dates and on one she suddenly had been very sure of herself and kissed him. That had taken him aback a bit, he had to admit. He'd thought it'd be more of an effort to make her like him, but apparently he was pretty good at not being himself, even though it had been hard not to get offensive sometimes.

Since that day they had been a couple. Granger thought they were everything anyone could wish for. Draco thought they were like day and night and he couldn't think of something more appalling. He wouldn't mind Granger falling off a cliff, if she hadn't been his life insurance. Every time he stepped into a bar (alone) and sat near some guys getting all worked up about their girlfriends and wives he couldn't help but thinking that if he'd still had friends he'd probably get exasperated with Granger in public, too. For example about how she insisted to sleep with the door open. How he found strands of her hair in every nook and cranny of their bathroom. How she spilled coffee over his newspapers. Every. Single. Morning. And most of all how she still was that annoying know-it-all she had always been. And all that kissing and cuddling she was addicted to. He could consider himself lucky that she still didn't want to sleep with him at least. The day she told him that might have been the best one in their relationship yet, thought Draco. After their kiss (and some more) she had told him that she never had been intimate with a guy in her life (Draco was not surprised) and that she didn't want to rush things. It had been quite difficult for Draco to contain his gladness. He definitely didn't want to have sex with Hermione – Smartypants – Granger. There's only so much you can take. He already had to brush his teeth every time after kissing to get rid of the urge to throw up. But still he preferred kissing her instead of a dementor.

I hope you liked it, even though it's short and little happened. I'd be happy if you reviewed it! xx


	3. Chapter 3

HERMIONE'S POV

Annoying. Hermione could basically feel her eyeballs do a 360 degrees turn as yet another memo hit her head and the old witch from the Department of Intoxicating Substances next to her almost spilled her questionably steaming liquid, which she carried in a bottle without a lid, for the third time. It really was an unnerving experience, taking the lift in the busy morning hours. It was cramped, there was at least one person who seemed to have forgotten to take a shower every time, and you could sense the bad morning-mood in the air like a heavy perfume. To distract herself she started counting the cat hairs on the coat of the tall wizard in front of her while the golden bars of her cage alternately rushed past bustling corridors and the lift shaft. When she reached 57 the doors finally opened to the wide corridors of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Hermione hastily squeezed past the witch and cat-coat (not without suspiciously eyeing the weird potion) and out of the lift.

When she entered her office, there was no one there. Like every morning, she was the first one to arrive, and like every morning she sighed about the mess her coworker had left on her desk as she turned to her own working spot (which was as organized as it could get). Hermione directed her wand at the chaos and it magically tidied itself up.

Half an hour into paperwork the door flew open and a heavily made-up witch in a flashy fuchsia coloured cloak swept in. Nubia was the exact opposite of Hermione. She was tall and skinny, with beautiful dark eyes and skin and, unlike Hermione, tried everything to look her best. Hermione sometimes still wondered how Jack could've chosen her over her attractive colleague. Where Hermione's curls where bushy and of dull brown colour, Nubias glossy raven locks where always either pulled back in a fashionable manner or floating around her head, making her look like a dark mermaid. Her cloaks always came from Madam Malkin's latest collection and she wore them with matching nail polish, lipstick and high heels. Where Nubia was girly, flirty and always smiling, Hermione was serious, nerdy and wouldn't know how to flirt if her life depended on it (one of the few things she actually couldn't do, besides quidditch, that is). But, also unlike Hermione, she was extremely messy, always late, and about as intelligent as a doorknob.

"Morning!", she chirped and with a thump placed her leather bag on the table. "Every time I get in here my desk looks so tidy! Those house elves really do an _awesome_ job, don't they?" Hermione's lips tightened. "I should get one for my house, too! Could actually be useful for the day after a party…anyway! How was your weekend?"

"Pretty calm actually, we stayed at the flat most of the time", Hermione said, still taking offence at Nubia's comment about the elves.

"Of course you did! Wouldn't have thought otherwise. You two lovebirds probably didn't even leave the bed!" Nubia winked at Hermione, who was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well, I had some research to do and wanted to catch up on that issue of…" Nubia wasn't even listening anymore, so Hermione decided to do her a favor and led the conversation in the direction Nubia wanted it to go.

"Why don't you tell me about your weekend?"

"Oh, it was _terrific_! So, I met that guy at Twilfitt and Tatting's…" Hermione kept on doing her work as she knew Nubia wouldn't even notice her not listening. Every Monday her stories had the same plot with alternating characters. She met a guy, he was very hot, they went to that party, and it was _so funny_. Not exactly something someone like Hermione Granger cared about. Nubia started moving on to her pile of paper herself eventually and they sat in silence for a couple of hours, only interrupted by the odd memo flying in or a quick chat about how much work there was to do.

At around noon another memo came in. As soon as Hermione had read it, she grabbed her coat and with a frown announced that she would be having her lunch break now. She hurried out of the ministry and disapparated.


End file.
